A to Z
by Haruki Karayuki D
Summary: Cerita ceria Ueki dan Mori yang begitu panjang. Mereka begitu bahagia dan ‘lengkap’, dari A-Z. Drabble :-D. Multi-chap, akan berakhir di bab 26 alias huruf Z :-D RnR please.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Cerita ceria Ueki dan Mori yang begitu panjang. Mereka begitu bahagia dan 'lengkap', dari A-Z. Drabble :-D

Pairing: Of course! Ueki-Mori, mungkin akan diselingi tokoh-tokoh lain.

Disclaimer: I do not own Law of Ueki.

A to Z

a multichap fanfic Law of Ueki

"**1****st**** Alphabet: A"**

**Abstract**

" _There is plenty of courage among us for the __abstract__ but not for the concrete.__"_

_-Hellen Keller-_

"Keadilan yang kau maksud itu.." tanya Mori Ai suatu hari, "Apakah itu hal yang konkret atau abstrak?" Gadis itu bertanya bukan tanpa alasan. Ia mengerti bahwa temannya yang satu ini memang sangat bersemangat akan menegakkan keadilan, tapi … apa sebenarnya tindakan konkret yang bisa dilakukan untuk menegakkan keadilan? Ia tidak tahu. Ia sering sekali melihat orang yang memiliki semangat, tapi hanya berbentuk hal muluk-muluk yang akhirnya tidak mengubah apa-apa. Meski ia tahu Ueki berbeda dari kebanyakan orang, ia ingin tahu dari orangnya sendiri.

Laki-laki berambut hijau itu, sembari menyapu taman, balik bertanya "Apakah sebenarnya konkret itu? Bisakah kamu menggunakan istilah yang lebih mudah dimengerti?" Yah, kita sudah tahu berapa kecepatan berpikir tokoh utama kita yang satu ini.

Mori berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjelaskan. "Err..," kata Mori mencoba menjelaskan, "konkret itu hal yang nyata. Bukan hanya sesuatu yang berada dalam kepalamu dan tidak diwujudkan."

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Ueki, "Satu-satunya yang aku tahu adalah, aku melakukan apa hal yang menurutku benar."

Dan jawaban pendek tapi singkat dari Ueki itu sudah cukup menjawab rasa penasaran Mori. Bahwa temannya ini bukan hanya sekedar bicara, tapi juga bertindak.

Semangat memang sesuatu hal yang klise, tapi semangat yang diwujudkan adalah hal terealistis yang pernah ada.

**Age**

"_Age is something that doesn't matter, unless you are a cheese."_

_-Billie Burke-_

Terkadang Mori penasaran. Apakah umur akan mempengaruhinya? Apakah suatu hari, karena waktu, ia akan berubah? Ia bingung setiap kali memikirkannya, sekaligus takut. Takut jika ia berubah menjadi seseorang yang tak pernah ia bayangkan.

Tapi, ia jauh lebih takut lagi jika Ueki berubah. Ueki adalah orang yang paling ia sayangi karena segala yang ada di dalam dirinya. Dan ia takut jika suatu hari Ueki berubah, ia tak lagi menyayanginya sebagai teman. Dan jika itu terjadi, ia tak punya lagi orang untuk disayangi, kecuali keluarganya, tentu saja.

Namun, waktu demi waktu, detik demi detik, bulan demi detik, kekhawatiran Mori itu tidak terjadi. Tak ada satu hal yang betul-betul mengubahnya, begitu juga hal yang mengubah Ueki. Mereka tetap sahabat, yang saling menyayangi dan ia tetap menjitak Ueki nyaris setiap hari.

**Apart**

"_A friend is a hand that is always holding yours, no matter how close or far __apart__ you may be. A friend is someone who is always there and will always, always care. A friend is a feeling of forever in the heart.__"_

_-anonym-_

"… aku akan pergi ke Inggris 3 bulan lagi. Hanya sebentar, satu tahun," kata Mori dengan lidah yang kelu, terasa begitu berat untuk mengatakannya. Ia tak ingin meninggalkan Jepang, tapi ini adalah dinas kerja ayahnya. Ia terpaksa ikut dengan ayahnya, karena ia tak punya sanak famili di Tokyo. Dan setelah ia mengatakan itu, rasanya ia jadi tak punya nafsu makan untuk memakan _takoyaki_ yang ada di depannya.

Ueki tetap memasang muka tanpa ekspresinya, seakan-akan ia tak terlalu peduli. Ia tetap sibuk memakan _bento_ buatan ayahnya yang terlihat lezat.

"Hei, bodoh, mengapa kau memasang tampang seperti itu?" tanya Mori kesal. Memang sih, ia tak ingin membuat Ueki sedih akibat berita ini, tapi bukan berarti ia senang melihat Ueki tanpa ekspresi seperti ini. Kan mereka bersahabat, jadi setidaknya Ueki harusnya memasang tampang kaget, atau apalah.

"Pergilah," akhirnya satu kata pun keluar dari Ueki, "dan tetap telepon aku. Aku pasti akan bosan dan capek membersihkan taman tanpa kamu."

Kalau ia sekarang tidak sedang berada di tempat umum (baca: kelas), ingin rasanya Mori memeluk Ueki erat-erat.

**Around**

"_Live your beliefs and you can turn the world __around__.__"_

_-Mark Twain-_

Kelas, rumah, taman, jalan yang selalu mereka lalui. Semua itu adalah dunia sekeliling mereka, yang tidak sempurna. Dan mereka tentu punya impian mereka untuk menjadikan dunia sekeliling mereka lebih indah.

Dan Ueki, ia selalu mencoba untuk mengubah lingkungan sekelilingnya menjadi lebih baik. Membersihkan taman hanyalah salah satu hal yang sering ia lakukan untuk mengubah lingkungannya menjadi lebih baik. Ia juga sering menolong orang, tak peduli bahwa ia yang akan terluka jika ia melakukannya. Singkatnya, ia selalu melakukan apa yang ia percaya untuk mengubah lingkungan sekitarnya.

Dan, meski ia tak menyadarinya, banyak hal yang ia pengaruhi. Mulai dari teman sekelasnya, Ai Mori, keluarganya yang kini jadi lebih memperhatikan lingkungan, orang-orang yang Ueki tolong yang kini ingin bisa menolong seseorang seperti yang telah Ueki lakukan, orang-orang yang jadi lebih suka ke taman kota karena taman itu bersih – taman itu dibersihkan Ueki dan Mori-. Dan itu semua baru sebagian kecil dampak dari seseorang bernama Ueki Kosuke.

Dan dampak yang terbesar dari kebaikannya, bukan hal-hal bombastis semacam ia mendapat penghargaan Nobel atau yang lainnya. Melainkan kepuasan hatinya sendiri yang membuat ia semakin bersemangat melakukan kebaikan, dan akhirnya, itu kembali berdampak pada lingkungannya, dan ia kembali puas, dan sebagiannya. Seperti lingkaran setan. Tapi, ini lingkaran setan yang tak perlu diputus.

**Arts**

"_All art is but imitation of nature."_

_-Lucius Annaeus Seneca-_

"Ah.. kita mendapat tugas seni rupa untuk melukis sesuatu di atas kanvas. Ah, mana aku tak ada ide lagi," kata Mori kesal tepat setelah bel berdering tanda murid-murid sudah boleh pulang.

Ueki, yang sama-sama tidak bisa menggambar, berkata, "Yaa… benar juga sih."

"Mana beli cat akrilik mahal sementara uang sakuku menipis" sungut Mori lagi.

Dan lagi-lagi, Ueki berkata, "Ya… benar juga sih."

"Dan aku sama sekali tidak pintar mewarnai dengan cat," kembali Mori mengeluh akan tugas senirupanya.

"Iya juga sih..," dan kembali Ueki meng-iya kan kata Mori.

Mori, yang sudah dongkol karena dari tadi Ueki hanya meng-iya kan kata-katanya, berkata, "Hei, Ueki, jangan terus menerus mengiyakan, dong! Kamu setidaknya kasih pendapat kek, atau ngasih saran enaknya gimana!"

Melihat Mori marah, Ueki jadi takut untuk mengungkapkan pikiran yang sedari tadi ada di kepalanya. Padahal ia tadinya hendak menyampaikan gagasannya seandainya Mori tidak marah.

"Ah, maafkan aku, Ueki, aku jadi marah-marah," kata Mori, dengan cepat segera menyadari kesalahannya –membentak-bentak Ueki sampai ia takut.

"Err.. tidak apa-apa kok," kata Ueki. Ia lalu mengambil nafas sejenak untuk menyampaikan gagasannya. "Sebenarnya aku punya ide untuk menyelesaikan tugas ini."

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Mori, penasaran.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke mana gitu.. err.. taman, pantai, atau apalah, lalu kita menggambar pemandangannya?" kata Ueki antusias.

"Wah, bagus tuh!" kata Mori.

Memang segala hal akan selalu kembali pada alam. Alamlah inspirasi terbesar manusia.

_To be continued._

A/N: Ahahaha. Gaje fic. Ngaku deh, jangan boong. Mana asal idenya aneh pula. Ceritanya, beberapa minggu yang lalu keluarga saya jual mobil Atoz lama, lalu dibeliin Jazz. Nah, beberapa hari yang lalu, Ru dan keluarga ngomongin mobil Atoz lama kami. Dan kami sempet ngebahas tentang Atoz yang selalu kami ucapkan dengan _pronouncation_ a-tos, padahal harusnya a-to-z (_pronouncation _bahasa inggris). Dan lahirlah fic ini!

Oh ya, reviewnya, ya…


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Cerita ceria Ueki dan Mori yang begitu panjang. Mereka begitu bahagia dan 'lengkap', dari A-Z. Drabble :-D

Pairing: Of course! Ueki-Mori, mungkin akan diselingi tokoh-tokoh lain.

Disclaimer: I do not own Law of Ueki.

Sebelumnya, saya balas dulu ya review-review dari semuanya

dilia: oh-oh, maklumlah, Ru lupa XD. Makasih senpai, nanti Ru edit.

teacupz: Ok, ini Ru update ASAP.

mow-mow : Iya juga ya… Ahaha, maklum tuh, _deadline writing style_ jadi nggak sempet mengedit. Tapi menurut Ru, Ueki itu kadang ngomong hal-hal yang mengejutkan, bukan?

Oh ya, minna, saya bakal konser lho, nanti pas rapotan les saya *narsis mode: on*

A to Z

a multichap fanfic Law of Ueki

"**2****nd**** Alphabet: B"**

**Bad**

"_Screaming is __bad__ for the voice, but it's good for the heart.__"_

-_Conor Obrest-_

Ueki dan Mori melangkah keluar dari taman bersama. Seperti biasa, mereka selalu memilih diam saat pulang karena mereka sudah cukup kelelahan menjalani hari-hari mereka dari pagi sampai sore, bahkan terkadang sampai senja.

Tapi, suasana sunyi itu tidak berlangsung lama karena akhirnya Mori memilih berbicara.

"Ueki," katanya, "Apa yang akan kamu lakukan jika kamu sedang merasa begitu tertekan?"

Ueki tidak menjawab. Ia hanya diam memandang langit yang menggelap. Sejurus kemudian, ia berkata, "Aku sih akan melakukan apapun yang kuinginkan selama itu tidak merugikan orang lain. Memangnya mengapa kau menanyakan hal itu?"

"Kalau begitu…," kata Mori, merunduk, "Apakah aku boleh berteriak jika aku merasa tertekan?"

"Terserah kamu," kata Ueki, "Kamu boleh melakukan apapun yang ingin kamu lakukan, termasuk berteriak. Lagian, seharusnya kamu sendiri yang tahu apa yang harus kamu lakukan."

"Berteriak.. ya.. Kurasa aku akan melakukannya hari ini..," gumam Mori halus, nyaris tidak terdengar.

**Battle**

"_People do not want words - they want the sound of battle - the battle of destiny"_

_-Gamal Abdel Nasser-._

Impian setiap orang berbeda-beda, dan mereka semua ingin mewujudkannya. Namun karena impian mereka berbeda-beda, impian mereka mengalami fraksi – pergesekan-pergesekan yang merugikan.. Dan gesekan-gesekan itu seringkali menghancurkan mimpi-mimpi itu menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil. Dan bodohnya, kebanyakan orang, bukannya mencoba meraih impian itu, malah berkompetisi dengan gesekan-gesekan itu, berharap agar gesekan itu menghilang, meski yang terjadi sebaliknya : gesekan itu menghilangkan kesempatan untuk merain impiannya.

Dan impian dua orang insan manusia: Ueki Kosuke dan Mori Ai, apakah akan menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil? Mungkin saja akan ada pengecualian untuk mereka berdua, kan? Selama mereka masih bersahabat, dan sahabat adalah hal terkuat yang pernah ada.

**Beauty**

"_Beauty is not in the face; beauty is a light in the heart."_

_-Kahlil Gibran-_

"Apakah aku sudah cantik, yah?" tanya Mori pada ayahnya saat ia hendak menghadiri pesta ulangtahun Ueki. Sejujurnya, Mori bukan gadis-gadis kebanyakan yang sangat peduli akan penampilannya. Tapi, entah mengapa, untuk saat ini saja, ia ingin terlihat cantik. Mungkin memang ada saatnya seorang perempuan ingin tampil secantik mungkin di depan banyak orang.

Sebagai jawaban, ayahnya megacak rambut Mori perlahan, membuat Mori yang sudah dandan dengan rapi sedikit kesal.

"Yah, aku kan sudah dandan, masa ayah acak-acak lagi?" kata Mori, sedikit kesal. Ia lalu menyisir rambutnya kembali agar rambutnya terlihat rapi.

"Ai-chan," kata ayahnya dengan nada yang serius, "Kamu sudah cantik. Tidak perlu dandan apa-apa lagi. Cukup buatlah dirimu nyaman."

"Ayah..," kata Mori, terperanjat. Ia segera melihat dirinya lagi di cermin, dan seketika itu ia menyadari bahwa kata-kata ayahnya itu benar. Ia sudah cantik tanpa harus berdandan terlalu berlebihan, karena kecantikan itu berasal dari keyakinan hati.

Dan akhirnya, Mori pun melangkah keluar dari rumahnya dengan rasa percaya diri.

**Bitter**

"_Patience is __bitter__, but it bears sweet fruit.__"_

_-Turkish Proverb-_

Mori hanya bisa menunggu. Menunggu Ueki dengan sabar di taman. Laki-laki berambut hijau itu belum terlihat barang batang hidungnya hari ini, padahal mereka sudah janjian akan bertemu di taman hari Minggu ini untuk membersihkan taman.

Yah, meski Mori tahu terkadang Ueki suka terlambat untuk melakukan "hal-hal kebajikan", tapi siapa yang tidak cemas jika orang yang ditunggunya belum datang padahal sudah nyaris 1 ½ jam ia menunggu. Mori telah mencoba menghubungi HPnya, tapi tidak dijawab. Dan Mori sangat tahu bahwa Ueki orangnya teledor, bisa saja ia kelupaan membawa HPnya atau bahkan HPnya rusak (lagi) gara-gara tercebur di air.

"Uhh.. Ueki," kata Mori kesal. Ia mencoba bersabar. Ia yakin pasti Ueki akan datang. Dan ia tak mau membuat dirinya kecewa karena ia meninggalkan Ueki begitu saja padahal laki-laki polos itu sedang dalam keadaan darurat.

Dan akhirnya, ia melihat Ueki. Bukan hanya sekedar batang hidungnya, tapi seluruh tubuhnya. Dan hal itu membuat Mori … merasa begitu bercampur aduk. Ada rasa kesal karena Ueki begitu lama, dan juga ada rasa bahagia dan lega begitu melihat Ueki datang.

"Eh, Mori," kata Ueki, "Maaf telah membuatmu menunggu."

Dan sebuah ketukan kencang mendarat tepat di kepala Ueki. "Bodoh," kata orang yang menjitaknya itu, "Padahal aku telah menunggumu lama-lama, tapi mengapa kamu baru datang sekarang?"

Ueki dengan polosnya menjelaskan, "Maaf, aku tadi habis menolong kakek-kakek yang berjualan buah-buahan. Tadi kakek-kakek itu hendak memindahkan sebuah boks berisi buah-buahan, tapi karena boksnya berat, kakeknya jatuh. Aku lalu menolongnya dan membantu merapihkan kembali isi boksnya. Dan… kakek itu memberikanku ini."

Sebuah apel berwarna merah berada di tangannya.

"Makanlah. Kamu kan sudah lama menunggu," kata Ueki dengan nada polos, membuat muka Mori bersemu merah.

"B.. baiklah!" kata Mori cepat-cepat. Ia lalu menyambar apel yang berada di tangan Ueki itu.

**Blind.**

"_I think we are __blind__. __Blind__ people who can see, but do not see.__"_

"Bodoh. Kau bertindak seakan tidak memperhatikan dirimu sendiri?" tanya Mori kesal saat lagi dan lagi, Ueki menolong orang lain dengan mempertaruhkan dirinya sendiri. Justru, Mori berpikir jangan-jangan ia yang lebih gemas setiap melihat Ueki terluka. Habis, Ueki selalu "tidak jera" mengulang hal yang sama.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa berpura-pura tidak melihatnya jika melihat ada orang yang kesusahan, jadi aku harus menolongnya," jawab Ueki dengan sedikit memberi penekanan, "Aku kan tidak buta.."

Dan seketika itu juga, Mori hanya bisa tertohok dengan apa yang dikatakan Ueki. Iya, karena sering kali ia berpura-pura tidak melihat apa yang terjadi di sekelilingnya.

**Bright**

"_We could learn a lot from crayons; some are sharp, some are pretty, some are dull, while others __bright__, some have weird names, but they all have learned to live together in the same box._"

_-anonym-_

"Aku masih cemas akan kepergianku ke Inggris," curhat Mori suatu hari di kelas kepada Ueki, "Kau tahu, disana kan orangnya budayanya berbeda dengan disini. Aku jadi merasa… takut."

"Hei, mau makan okanomiyaki ini?" kata Ueki sambil menyodorkan okanomiyakinya.

"Hei, kamu ini, jangan membalas dengan hal yang tidak nyambung, dong," kata Mori kesal. Temannya yang satu ini memang terkadang membuat kesabarannya habis, meski Ueki memang teman terbaik yang pernah ia ketahui.

"Maaf," kata Ueki tidak berdosa, "Menurutku, kamu cuma terlalu cemas. Toh mereka makan dan minum seperti mereka. Mereka juga ke sekolah seperti kita. Jadi apa hal yang harus kamu cemaskan?"

"Hanya saja.. mereka kan memiliki budaya yang berbeda dengan Jepang," kata Mori.

"Memang semua manusia berbeda, kok. Dan tak ada yang harus kamu cemaskan tentang perbedaan itu," kata Ueki, "Toh aku dan kamu juga berbeda,kan?"

Ahaha.. maaf kalau jelek. _Summimasen, summimasen._

Review, minna!


End file.
